Reset
by SilentNightKat
Summary: After the war that nearly wiped out everyone, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke fling themselves to the past in hopes to prevent the extinction of shinobi, civilians, and everything in between. They just hope they don't draw too much attention to themselves, but with these three, that's a given.
1. Prolog

The sky was bathed in color, the morning sun peeking from just beyond a far off mountain, and with the morning cried waking birds of the ending of war. Three lone figures lay crippled, breathing in wheezes, against each other with varying degrees of happiness showing on their faces.

"We did it, we won." Sakura mumbled out, chest burning with her deep gasps and hand itching to shake her blonde teammate to make sure he stayed awake - Though, brother was more fitting for what Naruto was to her.

"There's not many people left, so did we really win?" Sasuke asked monotone, sharp eyes pointed to his blonde other half, throat sore and hoarse. When the blonde merely blinked, Sasuke laced their hands tightly together, a habit the ravenette did to reassure his sort-of husband. Maybe once they healed some, Naruto and him could finally get married.

"Everyone we know is gone... Out of the thousands of people... We only saved a few hundred." Naruto finally said after a moment, his normally happy tone gone, his bright blue eyes blankly staring at the sky.

It was quiet after that, Sakura, wincing as she did so, twisted and turned until she was able to lean her messy pink hair into the crook of Naruto's neck, Sasuke only brought Naruto's hand up to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on the tired blondes hand. They stayed quiet, after years of fighting side by side, they didn't need words to comfort each other.

" **I... Might have an idea.** " The familiar deep voice of Kurama said, the form of a fox just skin and bones from chakra exhaustion appearing, his normally sharp bright red eyes dark with the urge to sleep.

"Kurama?" Naruto croaked out, watching as the fox stumble his way until flopped lazily on Naruto's waist, more from weak legs then tiredness.

" **You made a seal, one for darting about the battlefield in a matter of seconds, like your father's, but the seal works with a separate dimension in which time moves slower so you appear to 'teleport'. The others,** " Kurama grumbled slightly," **_My siblings_** **, agree with me in that if you were to reverse parts of the seal, you could inadvertently travel back in time.** "

There was a shared glance between the three tired thirty-year-olds, hope shining dully in their eyes, and Naruto was the first to break into a wide grin, followed by Sakura, and a small smirk overtook Sasuke's face.

"Wait." Naruto said suddenly," The others, Octo-Pops, Mei-Chan, Matatabi-Nee, everyone, what will happen to them?" He asked worriedly," What will happen to you?"

Kurama was quiet for a moment, before he shifted resting his head on Naruto's chest, and met Naruto's eyes," **Depending on how much chakra my siblings use they will be able to come back with us as well, it will be as if the Bijuu of the past have had half of their chakra suddenly used, but both my siblings from now and the past will be able to replenish their chakra over time. Though...** " Kurama turned away.

"What?" Sakura asked, pushing herself up onto her elbows, her chest shuttering in pain with each jerky movement.

" **I'm not sure if all three of you will be able to go back.** " He said gently, instinctively curling into Naruto," **I am sure that I and my siblings will come back as well, but I'm not sure that your younger self will be able to handle all of us with out your memories.** "

It was silent, an uncomfortable blanket of explainable fear settling over them, before Naruto sat up as well arms wrapping around Kurama tightly. Sasuke, seeing he was the only one still laying down, sat up as well, and placed a reassuring hand on the blonde's lower back.

" **What are you doing kit?** " Kurama asked, not bothered when the pink haired member of Naruto's 'family' leaned into him, partially wrapping her arm around the dog sized fox in her attempt of a hug.

"Kurama, I want you to know, even if I don't go back, I will always see you as my comrade." Naruto said, muffled by the dark orange fur," Now, what do I need to do exactly."

 ** _~X~_**

Sakura awoke with a gasp, a mess of long pink hair falling into her face, and nearly cringed at the overly bright red and pink room. _God_ , her younger self was so girly. Freezing, Sakura looked down at her small hands, she could feel her massive amount of chakra coiling beneath her skin, and barely needed to use her control to hide it well, but..

 _It worked._

She was a young girl again, but how old was the question- "Sakura, sweetheart, time to get ready. You get your team today, remember?" Her mother said lightly from the other side of her bedroom door, and Sakura inwardly thanked her, Kami knows she never did when she was younger.

Jumping up with a grin, Sakura dashed to get ready, inwardly frowning when she had to wear her younger selfs clothes, but quickly darted to the kitchen where both her parents stood to wish her a good day, seeming only slightly surprised when she gave both of them a peck on the cheek.

With a skip, and a hop, Sakura made her way to the academy, grumbling mentally when she had to get into a screeching fit with Ino about Sasuke, it was like acting like you wanted to kiss your brother while talking to your wife. _So weird_. When they finally made it into the classroom, Sakura quickly realized that it was eerily quiet, most of the students just ignoring her and Ino as they entered.

Leaning slightly around Ino, Sakura felt her lips twitch when she spotted Sasuke glaring out the window in his normal brooding posture, with a very startled Naruto sitting next to him. At least that told her Sasuke came back since past Sasuke would never let Naruto sit next to him, and since Naruto wasn't wearing his bright orange jumpsuit, it was safe to assume that he did as well.

Now it was just time to fake 'bonding' time between them since it'd be very odd if they all were suddenly friends. Meeting Naruto's eyes, she realized a very familiar spark was shining in them, and she found herself smiling unintentionally. Sakura quickly pushed past Ino, with a loud 'first', before darting up the classroom stairs and sliding into the seat next to Naruto, and leaning over him slightly.

"Hello Sasuke-Kun!" She said in an overly false cheerful voice, feeling Naruto slip a seal into her hand, the pinkette never forgot that Naruto had the slight of hand of a god. He literally once made a coin fall out of her mouth, she has still yet to figure out he was able to do it.

Sasuke only grumbled, before sharply turning to her," Go be annoying elsewhere." He said coldly, they both ignored the loud and shocked gasps from the other students, before his sharp eyes snapped to Ino who came up angrily next to Sakura," Don't speak her like that!" Ino yelled at him, surprising everyone more than Sasuke dragging Naruto to sit next to him.

"Ino...?" Sakura started, very startled, staring wide-eyed at slightly red Ino, not even noticing her own cheeks flushing.

Before anymore could be said, or Shikamaru could ask what the hell was going on, Iruka entered the room obviously tired and angry," Everyone take a... Seat..." He glanced around the classroom noting the very shocked looks on almost all his students.

"Did, Did I miss something?" Iruka quickly shook his head when no one even spoke, and listed the different teams, though he kept an eye his students and noted the odd changes. After letting the students soak up the blob of info he gave them, he let them all go to lunch, and nearly felt his heart stop when Ino dragged Sakura away from the 'rude', as she loudly proclaimed him to be, Uchiha, Naruto started reading a scroll, Sasuke didn't yell at the cheerful blonde reading out loud next to him, and Sakura followed after Ino with a blush.

Just what the hell was going on. It just had to do with Naruto, right? _Right?_


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto was tapping his foot impatiently on the ground, glancing at Iruka who appeared a little more amused then he should be after receiving the 'truth', Naruto technically was pulling one over him about pulling one over him.

"So how long?" The instructor asked with a chuckle," I always knew there was something odd with your tests score, always just below average but above failing." Before Naruto could respond with a cheeky remark, or embarrassment at 'being caught', Iruka embraced him in a hug.

"Make me even more proud of you, yeah?" Iruka whispered to him, before letting him go, and Naruto nearly stumbled from surprise, but with years of hiding sadness behind smiles, he easily masked the surprise as awe.

"You're not mad? You know, that I kinda lied to you?" Naruto couldn't help but ask it in a small voice, mentally scolding himself at the show of weakness. In he beginning years of the academy he really had been playing dumb, and then it shifted to him just not trying anymore, Naruto was never really sure when it had changed but it did.

"Oh, no, I'm furious but not at you. I can take a big guess why you never told anyone." Iruka admitted, " I'm furious at myself for not noticing, I'm furious at the other teachers for forcing you to hide your true talent away, and I'm furious for you, that such a chance was taken from you." Iruka finished, wiping away a tear that had slipped, unknowingly, from Naruto's eyes.

"Geez... Thank you Iruka-Sensei." Naruto whispered as he was pulled into another bone-crushing hug from his sort-of big brother.

"Now go cause mayhem, and go enjoy lunch." Iruka said as he pulled away again, a blinding grin on his face, and Naruto matched it, ideas of torturing Kakashi-Sensei already forming in his mind.

It was thirty minutes later that Naruto found himself mushed between Sasuke and Sakura, both faintly smelling like their lunches, and in that time almost everyone had gotten back to their seat to wait for their new teachers. Ino was still throwing glares at Sasuke, Shikamaru kept trying to meet Naruto's eyes as if the blonde had all the answers, he did but Shikamaru didn't need to know that, and Chouji just kept sending Naruto understanding smiles, though for what Naruto still wasn't sure.

 ** _'Do you think Ino came back with us? I mean, she never acted like this when we were really this age.'_** Sakura asked mentally, the communication seal Naruto gave her hidden on her upper thigh.

 ** _'No, both Matatabi and Kurama say that her change of heart is more from what little was left of her chakra and the emotions left with that small amount. Since Ino died near us and her chakra was slowly being absorbed by the earth, we were able to bring some of those emotions and chakra back with us.'_** The blonde answered back, pretending to go over the scroll he had with him, his hand subconsciously itching towards the base of his neck where his communication seal was hidden.

Sakura felt her soul ache, but felt some warmth ease into her heart slightly when Naruto brushed their knees together and kept up her mindless 'fangirl' chatter to Sasuke despite her mental conversation, ** _' We need to come up with a way to bond, I'd like us to become more of a team before Kakashi has us fight against each other.'_** Sasuke added, pretending to ignore Sakura by looking out the nearby window.

 ** _'Well, since I'm more open, or at least past me was before I did and do the 'Ha ha, I was acting' thing, it would make sense if I tried to befriend you both. I'll start with Sakura since you were too much of a loner back then Sas,'_** Sasuke's glare out the window deepened slightly, making the spying Kakashi think the ravenette was getting annoyed with Sakura, but both Sakura and Naruto knew he was actually pouting, **_'And I'll try to get 'past' Sakura to tell me what type of Konoichi she want's to be..'_** Naruto finished, letting the thought trail off.

Sakura had to stop herself from grinning when she caught on, _ **' Which will allow me to start taking training 'seriously' when I come up with nothing and even allow me to say I wanna be like Tsunade.'**_

 _ **'It's a good plan, think you can start when everyone leaves?'**_ Sasuke ask, quickly sensing the surrounding area, both Team Ten and Team Eight had left, and so had most of the students, only Team Seven and Team One remained.

"Team One?" Make that just team Seven then.

"So, since we're going to be on a team now, we should get to know each other!" Naruto cheerfully proclaimed after Team One left, Sakura sent him a fake glare and huffed.

"Why would I want to know about you Naruto-Baka?" She crowed out haughtily, mentally apologizing to him as she crossed her arms and turned away.

"Well... If it makes you feel better, I can tell you three secrets about me in exchange." Sakura sent him back a curious glance, when she had been younger she had always loved mysteries and been a very curious girl, so Naruto sharing a secret would be perfect for 'past' Sakura to give past Naruto the time of day.

"... Sure." Sakura said with a nod, seeming surprised with herself, ** _' Thank god for acting.'_** She mentally hissed at the same time.

"Uh," Naruto blushed and grinned, a little surprised she agreed so easily, though not really since all three of them were great at acting, espionage had been Naruto's forte as if _that_ was a _surprise_ ," Secret One is more of a secret hobby, no one but a select few know about but... I like gardening, I have close to fifteen plants in my apartment, and I even named them." Sakura blinked at him, the knowledge that the real twelve-year-old Naruto had as many plants as grown up Naruto did was actually very surprising.

Both Sakura and Sasuke tried not to think about how Naruto had admitted one night that the reason he had so many plants was because he could talk to them about anything and not be judged, he could tell them any type of secret and they wouldn't try to tell him to shut up, how the faint nature chakra they gave off make him feel safe.

It was an very sobering moment to say the least.

"Wow." Was all 'past' Sakura could say, because that's what her past self would say, her past self thought so little of Naruto when they were young so knowing Naruto shared a hidden passion with her _would_ surprise her.

"Um... My secret would be..." Sakura paused, and Kakashi twitched from his spot in a nearby tree, smiling as it seemed like his konoichi was surprised she was telling him a secret, ** _' I have an idea, Sasuke this should help my 'past' self hate you. Play along.'_** ," I believe in the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya, I was always fascinated by the goddess in the moon story. It's not the best secret but no one really knows it about me." Sakura said with a blush and Naruto beamed at her.

"Aliens are more likely." Sasuke interjects, and Kakashi could swear a shiver of foreboding ran down his spine, one that seem to say a war was about to start.

"Excuse me?" Sakura screeches, and even from the tree Kakashi is watching them form, he can hear how loud she is, and he almost pities Naruto who is practically melting into the back of their shared bench as Sakura and Sasuke start a shouting match over him, or rather Sakura start a shouting match.

"Aliens? Aliens? Who in their right mind would believe in aliens?" She screeched, inwardly cackling as Naruto and Sasuke bickered mentally about who would _really_ believe in aliens and goddesses, ** _' I'm like 90% the Uzumaki as a whole would so go,' Aliens? Yeah, seems likely, come help me blow up this enemy nin.'_** Sakura mentally said, throwing her opinion into the mix.

"Only fools believe in the Goddess trapped into the moon, there's historic evidence that proves aliens exist, and yet no known proof for the 'Rabbit Goddess'." Sasuke shot back, leaning over Naruto slightly as the blonde slowly slid under the desk, _ **' Well, I mean, it's true, but you shouldn't say it.'**_ Naruto mentally grumbled back at her, and both Sasuke and Sakura could imagine the mental pout he was sporting.

" _What evidence is there_? Aliens are just something baked shinobi thought of to explain how their enemies got past them, there have been psychics who have conversed with the dead, ancient stories telling of Kaguya, ancient texts explaining her being, _explain that_!" The pinkette screeched, leaning back as is she had won, _ **' What about your and Naruto's relationship? I know you two aren't gonna wait until you're sixteen or twenty to start dating.'**_

"Artifacts, housing, texts in languages no one can decipher, all prove aliens have been here, Kaguya? Probably an alien," Sakura gasped, Kakashi sighed," There is physical proof that aliens exist and yet no physical proof that the supposed goddess exists!" Sasuke hissed out, glaring down at Sakura, ** _' Well, since you're suppose to know all about romance at this age, you could point out that Naruto and I love each other.'_**

"I can't believe I ever even liked you!" 'Past' Sakura shouted, grabbing an almost completely hidden Naruto's arm and trying to drag him away, only for Sasuke to snatch Naruto's other arm and glare at her. _'At least,'_ Kakashi though warily, _' Her crush on Sasuke is gone.'_

"Well I think it's something way different." Naruto interjected weakly, eyes shooting between his new teammates as they played tug -o-war with him," And?" Both said, only to glare at each other," What if Kaguya of the moon was actually Kaguya Otsutsuki, the mother of the Sage of Six paths who wanted to reclaim all the chakra in the world, she was technically an alien who fused with a god in the form of a tree, and then became the Ten-Tails who was later split into the nine Bijuu, and what was left of her as the Ten-Tails was sealed into the sky in the form of the moon." Naruto all but whispered between his two incredulous teammates, ** _' Or,'_** Naruto grinned widely, ** _' We could just suddenly start dating and leave everyone wondering when, how, and why.'_**

"Dobe, what the fuck.", _ **' I love you Nards, but you scare me sometimes.'**_ Naruto grinned even wider.


End file.
